


Another Small Workout

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [132]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Another Small Workout

You were crawling into bed, eager to cuddle your husband as the talk went over and over in your mind. Tony smiled as you cuddled to him, happy you were happy. He kissed the top of your head once you were settled. “Better now?” He knew you had been worrying yourself. 

Nodding, you shifted to look up at him. “I am.” You smiled. “And you’re okay with everything?” You really wanted to make sure he was on board.

“I am. I just want you to be happy.” He kissed your forehead. “It’s not like it’s a new guy, so I’m cool.” He assured you. “I love seeing you happy.” He reiterated. 

You smiled. “Thank you. I’m excited but I’m trying not to be overly.” You admitted. “In case things don’t work.”

“I think the only way it wouldn’t is if Siv doesn’t feel good about it.” He said honestly. “But I think in time as she’s more used to it, she’ll be okay.” 

You nodded. “I hope so. I also hope she’s honest if she feels that way.” You traced lines on his chest, around his reactor. 

“I think she will.” He nodded. Reaching over, he ran his hand through your hair. 

You leaned into him and smiled wider, feeling things were getting back into place. Kissing under his jaw, you chuckled when his grip on you tightened. “Sleepy?”

“Depends if you are.” He grinned. “Because I can always find energy for my wife.”

“Good because your wife is definitely not sleepy.” You winked. You moved to sit on his thighs, your hands on his chest. 

Tony beamed up at you, always loving this time. 

* * *

Siv stared at the treadmill buttons, not understanding. She thought she’d ‘train’ after your big talk to gather her thoughts. But the machines were confusing her. She let out a huff before JARVIS startled her. “Would you like me to get someone to help you, Miss?” 

“Whoever is awake, please.” She nodded, speaking to the ceiling. “If no one is awake, that is alright. I can run around the room.” She noted. 

“Someone will be with you shortly.” He told her after a moment. 

“Thank you, dear.” She smiled and went to look at the dumbbells, lifting one. “Oh.” She found that the bigger was not better for her. She looked forward to learning about all the equipment.

Steve strolled in a while later. “Someone requested the person who knows the training equipment best?” He grinned. “Whatcha need?”

Siv beamed as she looked at him then sighed. “I know nothing of these training materials.” She motioned to the treadmills. 

He nodded. “That’s okay. What did you want to work on? Running?” He asked, wanting a feel for her goals. 

She nodded. “I enjoy running as well as stretching, however I would love to learn about these...things…” She motioned to the weights. “I’m sorry I know no names.” She was slightly embarrassed that she knew so little. 

“I’ve been there myself.” He smiled softly. 

“But you are the expert.” She said in surprise. “You know these things best!”

He grinned boyishly. “Thanks, but I didn’t always. I had to relearn pretty much everything.” He explained. “Things were different in my day.”

She looked at him curiously. “Ah yes, you are from a different time.” She nodded, having forgotten. “Thor has mentioned.”

He smiled softly. “Yeah, way different time. Almost a different world with how much had changed.” He chuckled lightly. “I was like a kid all over again, honestly. Thor was easier to teach when he came around, I’m sure.”

She chuckled. “He is lost sometimes.” She nodded. “But I think that is because he is easily distracted.” She felt better already. “You’re very kind.” That helped her feel far less out of place. “While you show me how to use this, may I hear of your time?” 

He nodded. “I don’t mind sharing.” He smiled and led her to the machines first. He had her stand with her feet on each side of the belt to start. He explained each set of buttons. “And if you need to stop just hit this big red one.” He nodded. “Easy enough.” 

She looked concerned. “Will I fly off?” 

“Want me to get on another to show you?” He smiled. 

She nodded. “Please, Stevie.” She said gently. “Perhaps seeing will help.”

He blushed and got on the one next to her, making sure to explain what he was pressing before starting. It didn’t bother him that he was on his lounge pants and a T-shirt, and barefoot. 

She watched intently. “That seems easy enough.” She nodded. “I’ll try.”

“I’ll be here in case you need help.” He assured. “I don’t mind another short workout.”

“I appreciate you.” She said sincerely. “I am guessing you would rather be curled up with your husband?”

He smiled shyly. “Neither of us mind, especially when it’s for a new friend who’s been so nice to us.” He shrugged a shoulder. “He’s probably playing a video game or something now.” He chuckled. Since the boys got older, and got into games, they sucked Bucky into them. 

She smiled at that. “How sweet. Are you two still close after all these years of marriage?” They seemed to still be in the ‘honeymoon’ stage, but she knew looks could be deceiving. 

Steve wasn’t sure how to answer that. They were close, but there had been that time when the boys were younger where he almost lost Bucky. 

She took his moment of silence as negative and gently looked at him. “We all have our times.” She assured as she kept her machine at a walk for now. 

He nodded, feeling comfortable with her. “We had a rocky start but we’re better now.” He said thankfully. “I literally get forever with my best friend.”

She smiled at that. “I am truly happy for you both.” Hearing that neither would lose the other was heartwarming. 

“Thanks. I’m happy for you and Thor. I know it wasn’t easy coming here.” Steve nodded. “But you’re fitting in well with all of us.” He wanted her to feel welcomed. 

“That is kind of you. I hope I adjust as well as you have. May I ask something personal?” She looked at him. 

He nodded. “Sure.”

“Are you both into men and women?” She hummed. “Or only men?” 

He blushed a little deeper. “Both.” He nodded. “Though Bucky is the first I've been with, guy wise.” He explained. “I was with Y/N years ago, although I’m sure Thor told you about that.” He wanted to be honest so it didn’t come up at an awkward moment later.

She nodded. “I was reminded when I saw how much Ben looked like you.” She smiled. “He was a very cute baby, and has grown to be as handsome as you.”

Steve grinned. “Thanks, doll.” He cleared his throat. “I really am proud to be his dad. Heimdall’s too.” He added. “I love all the kids a lot.”

“I can tell. It’s an attractive quality you have.” She said honestly. “I could see why you would be a good fit.” Siv thought that’s something that made men attractive- being good with kids. Seeing Thor with some of the children in the market had helped with that. It was definitely in her top reasons for being attracted to someone. 

He beamed. “That’s nice of you to say.” The kids and Bucky were his whole world. 

She beamed and stopped the treadmill. “I can always run on my own another time, show me other machines and those contraptions?” She motioned to the other areas of the gym. “I’ve enjoyed my time talking with you thus far.” Talking to him was very easy.

He stopped his as well. “I’ve enjoyed this, too.” He gave her a soft look. It was more peaceful than his usual workouts. They moved over to the mats and sat while he explained the different weights. “I think Y/N does yoga with Nat sometimes, too.” 

“I think I would enjoy that best.” She nodded. “If it’s something they enjoy. Y/N and I seem to have somewhat similar taste in things.” 

“That’s good. I’m glad you get along.” He smiled. “I can’t say I see her with a middle ground. She either likes you… or really doesn’t. So you don’t have to worry about her simply playing nice.”

“That’s relieving.” Siv nodded. “I am worried about it all.” She admitted. “I’ve never shared him like this before.” 

Steve nodded, gently placing a hand on her back. “I’m sorry.” He has been in those shoes. “If you ever need to work through things, I’m here. I.. I really messed up when I was with her. It nearly cost me every relationship in this tower. It’s not a good feeling.”

She looked at him worriedly and nodded. “Thank you. For some reason, I find you very trusting.” She mused. “I just don’t want to be left…” She looked down. 

“Thor loves you. He won’t leave you.” He said honestly. “He brought you here so he  _ wouldn’t  _ lose you.” Steve pointed out. 

She nodded. “I truly know he is a good person, and he loves me and our children...but I cannot see him with two women.” She rubbed over her forehead. “Do you ever feel insecure?” She wondered. 

He sighed. “Not anymore. It used to be really bad. I was so insecure I turned into someone I hated. Jealous, someone who took it out on everyone around me, and hurt people.”

She looked up at him. “I cannot picture you hurting anyone, but I understand.” She looked back down. “This is my first time feeling this way and I am unsure how to handle it.” It was bothersome. 

“I wish I could help.” He said softly. “Because I know it sucks.” Which was an understatement, his mind going to how badly he had hurt you all those years ago. It was probably one of his biggest regrets. And he was thankful that you were friends again. 

She nodded. “I feel better knowing you are here.” She was a person who enjoyed and felt better with touch so she leaned into his arm slightly. It was comforting to her. 

He also felt comforted and sat back against the wall, gently squeezing her knee. If being there helped, he was okay with that. He had no idea how long they sat there before JARVIS spoke up. “Sir, Mr. Barnes it requesting you come to bed.” 

Steve blinked. “Okay, I’ll be there in a few.” He rubbed his face. “Want me to walk you back or are you going to hang?” He looked at Siv. 

“I’d like you to walk me back, thank you.” She smiled. 

He nodded and stood, offering his hand to help her up. “It was nice getting to get to know you more.” He said honestly. 

She nodded. “It was nice as well. Hopefully we can do this again sometime?” Siv wanted to get to know the super soldier more. 

He smiled and nodded. “That sounds nice.” He led the way back to the elevators. “I’d also like to get to know the girls more, I know Ben will see them as his sisters.”

“That warms my heart greatly.” She said honestly. “I was worried about them not being accepted.”

He shook his head. “We all love kids.” He said easily. 

“I’m glad.” She smiled and felt much better than she did earlier. Now she looked forward to getting some relaxing done with her husband. She stopped before they separated to go to their respective floors and smiled. “Good night.” She gave his arm a squeeze. 

He smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze in return. “Night.” He said softly before letting her be. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he went to Bucky. He hummed softly to himself as he opened and closed the door behind him. “S’just me.” He called out. “Sorry I took so long.”

Bucky was resting against the headboard of the bed. “You’re rarely up this late.” He noted. “You’re usually out way before me.”

“Which means I may be too knocked out for our run in the morning.” Steve chuckled and removed his shirt to get under the covers. “Sorry.” He pulled Bucky close. 

Bucky shrugged. “Were you doing another workout?” He asked, curious.

“No, I showed Siv the machines and weights and we stayed there for a while.” He nodded. “She’s worried about being left.” He said softly. 

Bucky thought about that for a moment. “That’s a bit sad.” He shook his head. “She seems comfortable with you.” He told him. “If she already opened up to you about that.”

“I think she’s open in general but I’m glad I could be there for her.” He smiled. “She’s in a new place, with new people.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah.” He said simply. He closed his eyes. 

Steve squeezed him and kissed his head. “I love you.” He told him. “Thanks for sticking with me all these years.” He felt the need to remind him after dealing with those memories. 

“Wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone else.” Bucky said easily, squeezing back. “Get some sleep, Stevie.”

Steve nuzzled to him, relaxing. He melted into Bucky. 

Bucky rubbed his side as he thought about Siv and held onto Steve almost protectively. Once he felt a bit better and allowed himself to slightly relax. Even then, sleep wasn’t gonna come to him easily.


End file.
